


Time to go

by 4thofFive



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 6x9 - Freeform, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thofFive/pseuds/4thofFive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's ready to make a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to go

**Author's Note:**

> I started this in November after the episode Hana Keaka aired (the one where Danny went undercover as a teacher). It's taking me this long to finish it because I've just had no desire to write.
> 
> Leading up to this episode and afterwards, I thought that Danny seemed quite sad and out of sync with the rest of the team. But he really seemed to come to life when he was teaching, so that's what this story is about.
> 
> There's probably lots of mistakes in it and I'm sorry for that.

Danny shifted the case of beer from his right hand to his left and raised his fist to knock on Steve’s front door. He paused with his knuckles on the wood and took a slow, deep breath. He’d been practicing what he’d say for a couple of days now but suddenly his mind went blank and he felt a rising sense of panic. 

He pressed his lips together and shook himself to get his emotions under control. This wasn’t going to go over well no matter what he said, so he might as well get it over with. Danny rapped hard on the front door and waited, shifting from one foot to the other until Steve wrenched the door open and stood staring at his partner in surprise.

“Danny? Knocking on the door? Has hell frozen over or am I dreaming?”

Danny smirked at his best friend and pushed his way past the taller man walking through the living room into the kitchen where he began pulling the bottles of beer out of the case he was carrying and loading them into Steve’s fridge.

“Come on in,” Steve called sarcastically from the living room before he wandered into the kitchen and accepted the beer Danny shoved towards him.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, Daniel?” Steve deadpanned as he twisted the cap off his bottle and threw it towards the kitchen garbage, missing by a mile. Danny snorted in a mixture of pity and amusement and threw his cap hitting the garbage dead centre.

Danny turned back to his partner and gave him a strange look before heading out the back door toward the two Adirondack chairs on the beach. 

“I need to talk to you Super SEAL, it’s important,” the Jersey native finally spoke.

“O-kay,” Steve replied cautiously, already wary of what his friend was going to say. 

Steve sat down in the chair next to Danny and took a long pull of his beer before setting it down on the small table between the two chairs and turning in his seat to regard his friend thoughtfully.

“I’m listening.”

Danny took a few swallows from his own bottle before setting it down next to Steve’s. He rubbed his hands together nervously, glancing over at Steve then away quickly.

“Babe, before I tell you what I’m going to tell you, I need you to know I’ve done a lot of thinking about it, and research, I did a lot of research to make sure it was realistic and it made sense. It’s not a decision I made quickly or without thought.”

Steve felt his stomach muscles tighten in trepidation. He clenched the arms of his chair nervously.

“Danny, what are you…what’s this about?”

Danny finally took a deep breath and turned in his chair to face Steve.

“Steve I…I’m leaving Five-0…”

Steve’s eyes widened in shock and the blood drained from his face.

“What?”

Danny waved a hand.

“Not just Five-0, I’m leaving law enforcement.”

Steve sat staring at his partner for a long moment.

“Danny, if this is some kind of joke I don’t find it funny.”

Danny clasped his hands together and pushed them between his knees to keep them from visibly shaking.

“It’s not a joke, babe. I’m sorry but…maybe I should have discussed it with you but, first I thought it was a crazy idea, then I thought you’d talk me out of it and…”

“What the fuck are you talking about, Danny?” Steve barked suddenly leaning over the arm of his chair so his face was only inches from that of the smaller man. “What kind of bullshit is this? You’re a cop. You were born to be a cop. What else would you possibly do?”

Danny swallowed thickly.

“I’m going to become a teacher.”

Steve stared wide-eyed at his partner for a long moment before letting out an amused snort. He shook his head as if Danny had gone mad. 

“Danny, are you nuts? You can’t be a teacher. You don’t have the education or experience. What school would hire you? What would you possibly teach? This is the most ridiculous thing you’ve ever said.”

Danny felt his face flush in anger at his partner’s demeaning words, but forced himself to stay calm. He knew Steve would react badly and he had prepared for that.

“The Makai Academy has offered me a position starting in January. I’ll be teaching economics and law to the high school kids.”

“But…”

“There’s a program,” Danny continued on interrupting Steve’s words, “if someone has a Bachelor’s degree they can teach for two years under the supervision of another teacher. I have to take a few classes at the university in that time, but in a couple of years I will be a licensed teacher.”

Steve shot out of his chair and began angrily pacing in the sand in front of his partner, his arms down by his sides, his hands clenched in fists.

“This is ridiculous. You’re not thinking straight. You can’t be. Leave Five-0? Leave the team? You’re a cop, Danny. That’s what you’re best at. It’s what you were meant to do.”

Danny nodded slowly.

“Yes, for the past 17 years it is what I was meant to do, but…I don’t want to do it anymore.”

Danny reached out to grab Steve’s forearm as the SEAL marched by. Steve stopped but shook off Danny’s hand and glared down at his best friend. Danny reached out again and this time held Steve’s forearm arm tighter.

“Babe, can you please just sit down and let me explain? Hear me out before you get all worked up.”

Steve set his jaw stubbornly and paused for a moment before reluctantly flopping back down in his chair. He folded his arms across his chest and stared determinedly out to the ocean. Danny took the opportunity to get his thoughts in order before speaking again.

“Steve, last month when you sent me undercover at Oahu State I didn’t want to do it, I thought it would be a pain in the ass. But, after a couple of days I…I found out I loved it. I loved teaching. I know I was only there for a few days, and maybe that’s not long enough to make a life-changing decision like this, but it sparked something in me, babe. Something I haven’t felt for a long time. It made me feel…happy and useful and I just, it hit me like a ton of bricks that that’s where I belong.”

Steve snorted dismissively.

“Really? Four days teaching college economics and suddenly you’re in a production of Goodbye Mr. Chips?”

Danny squared his shoulders and lifted his head high.

“Look I know this seems sudden and maybe ill-considered to you, but it isn’t. I’ve been giving it a lot of thought. I met with a couple of schools to see if they’d be interested in me and Makai Academy was.”

Steve turned his head to gaze sadly at Danny.

“Why are you doing this, Danny?” his voice was hoarse with emotion. “You and I founded Five-0 together. You’re my partner. Why would you do this to me?”

Danny let out a shaky sigh and closed his eyes for a moment before fixing his gaze back on Steve.

“Babe, I’m not doing it to you. I’m doing it for me. It’s what I want…”

Danny slumped back in his chair and stared out at the waves curling onto the beach.

“Babe, for the last year I’ve felt…unsettled. I haven’t been happy, I’m sure you’ve been aware of that…”

“But that’s because of what happened to Matty.”

Danny nodded.

“Yeah, that started it all, but there’s more to it than that. I’ve been feeling unfulfilled, like I don’t belong anymore, like I’ve drifted away from all of you. Like being a cop doesn’t matter anymore.”

Danny shifted again to catch Steve’s eyes.

“Do you remember a couple of months ago when we were in Tough Mudder and Lou said I was the weakest link in our team?”

Steve huffed in annoyance.

“He was just kidding, Danny. It was a stupid thing to say. He didn’t mean anything by it.”

Danny nodded slowly.

“Maybe, maybe not. At first I was angry and hurt. How dare he say that about me? But recently I’ve started to think maybe he’s right. Maybe I am the weakest link.”

Steve reached over and gripped Danny’s shoulder.

“You’re not.”

Danny gave his partner a small, sad smile.

“I started to think that maybe I was the weakest link because I don’t belong with the team anymore. Because I don’t want this life anymore.”

Danny licked his lips and took a shaky breath.

“Babe, being in that classroom, teaching those kids, made me feel – I don’t know how to describe it – alive, useful. Like I was doing something that mattered. I haven’t felt that way in a long time. I started to think that maybe, just maybe, if I became a teacher I could have a small, positive effect on their lives. Maybe I can help them. Even one of them. Not only teach them something useful, but be someone they could trust, an adult who cares about them.”

Steve pulled his hand away from Danny’s shoulder and snorted.

“Jesus Christ, Danny. You’re deluded if you think you’re suddenly going to become the beloved teacher who sets the class misfit on the straight and narrow.”

Danny flinched at Steve’s dismissive tone.

“Why not? Maybe I won’t reach every kid but maybe a handful of them. I’ve done it as a cop? Why can’t I do it as a teacher?”

Steve shot to his feet again and began pacing over the hot sand once more, his hands flinging out to the side as he spoke.

“Because you just won’t, ok? You’re setting yourself up for heartbreak.”

Danny folded his arms defensively across his chest.

“What about what you’re doing with Nahele? Aren’t you trying to help him? Be someone he can count on? Help put him on the right course in life? How come you can do it but I can’t?”

Steve stopped pacing and opened and closed his mouth obviously searching for a logical argument. Finally he threw up his hands in disgust.

“What about money, huh? You’re sure as hell not going to make as much as a teacher as you do with Five-0. How are you going to survive? You’ve got two kids to raise living in an expensive state.”

Danny nodded as he leaned forward in his chair resting his elbows on his knees.

“I’ve worked it all out. It’s not going to be easy, I’ll have to cut some corners, but I think I can do it. I'll make a little extra money coaching the school's baseball team, and Charlie can attend the academy for free so that will be a big help. With Rachel paying half of Grace’s school fees, I should be able to do it.”

Steve stopped pacing and stood directly in front of his partner, hands on hips.

“What about the kids? You told me a long time ago you’re a cop to keep Gracie’s home safe for her. What happened to that?”

Danny gave a weak smile.

“I think her home is in good hands with Uncle Steve looking after it.”

Steve tightened his jaw and turned his back on his partner to face the ocean again.

“What about me, Danno? You’re my partner. You’ve always had my back. How can you just walk away from that?”

Danny stood and walked across the sand to stand beside his best friend. Neither could meet the other’s eyes.

“I’m sorry about this, babe. I know you’re hurt, but you don’t need me. You and Lou make great partners. The two of you get along better than you and I have done over the past couple of years. You’ve got Kono and Chin. You’ve created a great team. At one time I was a vital part of that team, but I…I just don’t think I am anymore. I need to do this for me, Steve. I need to belong again. To feel worthwhile again.”

Danny turned and looked up at his partner. Steve’s lips were pressed together and he was blinking rapidly as if to hold back tears. Danny reached out and wrapped his hand around Steve’s forearm.

“Babe, there’s another aspect to this: Charlie. I’ve missed the first three years of his life and if I stay a cop I’m going to miss so much more, maybe all of it if the worst happens to me. Grace has spent so much of her 13 years visiting me in hospitals, and seeing me bruised and battered, or putting up with me having to cancel outings because of work. I don’t want that for Charlie. Teaching allows me to keep reasonable hours; to be home on weekends. To be the dad I want to be for both of them.”

As Danny watched Steve swallowed thickly, then shrugged. His voice was strangled when he spoke again.

“Whatever. Do what you want. I should have known you’d walk away just like everyone else in my life…”

“Steve, I’m not walking away. I still live here. We’ll still see each other…”

“For a while. Then we’ll drift apart. You won’t have time for me and my insanity anymore. I’ll never see…” Steve’s voice cracked and he dropped his eyes to the ground. “I’ll never see Grace and Charlie anymore. You’ll drift out of my life like everyone does.”

Danny felt his throat tighten and his eyes flood with tears.

“Babe, no. That’s not going to happen. You’re my best friend. I love you. Charlie and Grace adore you. I’m always going to be here for you.”

Steve wrenched his arm away from Danny’s grasp and spun around to march back to his house, sand flying as his feet pounded into the ground.

“I don’t care, Danny. Do what you want. You always have. You want to quit? Quit. I don’t give a damn.”

Danny watched his best friend go, his shoulders high and tight.

“Steve, please.”

“Don’t forget your beer,” Steve threw over his shoulder before pulling open the door to his house and disappearing inside.

**********

Chin found Steve exactly where he expected to, sitting on the shoreline at the back of his house seemingly oblivious to the tide washing ever closer to his legs. Chin sat down in the sand next to his boss.

“Danny told you.” It was more of a question than a statement.

Chin nodded even though Steve couldn’t see him.

“He called us all today. We were shocked and upset too.”

“He’s betraying us all,” Steve spat bitterly.

“Steve,” Chin replied gently. “I know this is hard for you. I know it’s difficult to let people go and especially for you to let go of Danny. We all know how much you two care about each other, despite the bickering. But he needs this and he won’t be able to do it unless you support him.”

“Why should I?” Steve growled. “He never even hints that he’s thinking about this then he just drops it on me like a bomb, and I’m supposed to smile and say ‘go for it Danno. Walk away. Throw away everything you’ve built for this stupid pipe dream of yours.’”

Chin sighed and scratched his fingers through his hair in frustration. He was as upset by Danny’s decision as anyone. He loved Danny like a brother, and loved being in Five-0 with the Jersey native. Nothing would ever be the same again. But after losing his beloved wife, Chin knew nothing ever does stay the same.

“Steve, you must have seen over the past year how much Danny has changed. He’s been short-tempered and angry. He’s always been a bit grumpy but nothing like this. You’ve been on the receiving end of most of his wrath. Something’s changed with him. I don’t know if it’s his brother dying or what, but his head is not in the game anymore. He’s unhappy. He’s feeling adrift and on the outside and nothing we’ve done has helped bring him back.”

Steve lowered his chin to his chest.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have brought Cath and Lou onto the team. I messed with the dynamics. Maybe it was better when it was just the four of us. Maybe I wasn’t paying enough attention to him.”

Chin gave a small, sad smile. Steve may be a fierce warrior, but he was also a gentle soul deep down.

“The team dynamics have changed, but I don’t think that’s it. You’ve always been a good friend and partner to Danny, and he to you. I don’t think he’s feeling neglected, I think he just needs a change. Whatever satisfaction police work once gave him isn’t doing it anymore. Lots of people make major career changes.”

Chin reached over and laid a gentle hand on Steve’s shoulder.

“You must have seen how happy Danny was when he was undercover at Oahu State? His eyes were bright again. He was smiling more. He loved that job, and the students seemed to really respond to him. I think he just inadvertently found his niche. I hate to see him leave. I’m going to miss him like crazy. But if this makes him happy, if this gives him his smile back, I’m willing to let him go.”

Chin looked over at Steve and felt his stomach clench at the look of devastation on the younger man’s face.

“I know you want him to be happy,” Chin whispered.

Steve took in and let out a shaky breath.

“I don’t…I don’t want to lose him,” Steve’s voice broke at that and he turned his face away from Chin’s gaze. The older man wrapped his arm around his boss’s shoulder. He had to swallow a few times before he could trust himself to speak.

“You aren’t going to lose him, Steve, unless you push him away. You won’t see him as much as you’re used to, but you aren’t going to lose him. You aren’t going to lose any of us.”

**********

Danny motioned for the 15-odd students to form a loose semi-circle around him in the out foyer leading to the Five-0 offices.

“OK you guys, remember what I said,” Danny admonished them all gently. “I expect you to behave yourselves in there. It’s a special privilege for us to be given a tour of these offices so be polite and ask good questions, ok? We’ll be discussing what you learned in class next week.”

As the students nodded, Danny turned his attention to a grinning young man standing slightly back from the others. The teacher sighed inwardly. Colton Makua was the class clown. Good looking and popular, he was also smart as hell and had a bright future ahead of him, if Danny could get him to stop screwing around long enough to actually pay attention in class.

“No asking to shoot weapons or play with the computer table, OK?”

Colton put up his hands, splaying his fingers wide, and gave Danny a wide-eyed look of feigned innocence.

“I can’t imagine why you’re looking at me when you say that, Mr. W.”

Danny rolled his eyes and snorted.

“Yeah, it’s a real mystery.” 

The teacher gestured to the students to follow him as he pulled the main door open and ushered the kids inside. As they gathered around the open area, the various members of the Five-0 team emerged from their respective offices.

Danny smiled brightly at his former team before turning to face his students again.

“Class, these are the members of Five-0.” Danny pointed over to Steve who stood just outside his office door, his arms folded tightly on his chest, a blank expression on his face. “This is the head of Five-0,” Danny continued. “Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett. Steve is a former Navy SEAL. I’m sure you’ve heard a lot about him.” Danny turned back to smile at Steve but his smile faded away at Steve’s barely perceptible nod. Danny cleared his throat nervously and moved on.

He gestured toward Lou who was leaning against the tech table with a cup of coffee in his hand. “That’s Captain Lou Grover,” Danny swiveled to indicate Kono who stood in the centre of the room, a big smile on her face. “That’s Officer Kono Kalakaua, who I’m sure you all know from her pro surfing days.” 

The kids murmured excitedly among themselves causing Kono to blush and drop her eyes to the floor. Danny bit back a smile as he indicated the final member of the team. “And that is Lt. Chin Ho Kelly, second in command of Five-0 and probably related to each of you in some way or the other.”

Chin raised a hand in greeting as Danny continued speaking. “Five-0 team, this is my Grade 11 Introduction to Criminal Law class. They’re very excited to be here today and we want to thank you for hosting us.”

Kono took a small step forward.

“Hi everyone. Welcome to Five-0. I’ll be in charge of showing you around our offices today including some of the equipment and technology we use to solve crimes in Hawaii. Some of our areas are of course off limits to you but, since you’re students of Mr. Williams’, I’ll make sure you have a really great visit.” Kono gestured to the tech table. “If you’d all like to gather around our tech table, Lt. Kelly and I will show you some of its features.”

As the students excitedly grouped themselves around the table, Danny strolled over to stand in front of Steve who glanced into the smaller man’s eyes then looked away again, his body rigid and his lips pursed in annoyance.

“Thanks for letting us visit,” Danny spoke up. “It really means a lot to the kids and it definitely earned me some brownie points with them.”

Steve glanced back at Danny and shrugged.

“Kono’s the one who set it all up. Thank her.”

“But you must have given your permission,” Danny pressed on, injecting his voice with as much enthusiasm as he could. “I appreciate it.”

“It's fine,” mumbled Steve obstinately, his jaw tight with anger.

Danny sighed heavily and dropped his chin to his chest shaking his head.

“Fuck. I can’t do this anymore, Steven. It’s been four months and I’ve done everything I can to get you to forgive me and let this go, but you won’t. If you’re that determined to be a stubborn, selfish jerk and ruin our friendship then fine, you’ve got it. We’re no longer friends.”

Danny turned and started to walk back to his students, but stopped when a hand gripped his bicep firmly. He turned back to see Steve staring at him wide-eyed and a little desperate.

“Danny, wait…” Steve glanced over at Danny’s group of students, many of whom were looking curiously at them rather than follow what Kono was explaining. “Please,” Steve returned his attention to Danny, still holding his arm tightly. “Come into my office a second, OK?”

Danny let out another weary sigh and paused for a long moment. Finally he nodded once.

“Fine.”

Steve released Danny’s arm and led the smaller man into his office closing the door firmly behind him. He walked over to the couch and perched down on the edge of it, his eyes pleading with Danny to join him. The Jersey native sat on the far opposite end.

“Danny, I…” Steve let out a long breath and rubbed his hands over his face in annoyance. Finally he dropped his hands to his lap and looked up at his former partner. “I’m sorry. I know I’ve been a jerk. I didn’t…I don’t want…” Steve shook his head and stood up walking to the glass wall of the office to watch the students who were now looking intently at what Kono was showing them. He turned back to face his friend.

“I’m sorry,” he repeated. “I don’t want to lose you, your friendship. I know I’ve been stubborn keeping you at arm’s length. I just…I felt like…for the past six years you’ve been the one constant in my life, the one person that I can count on. Then you told me you were leaving Five-0 and I just, I felt betrayed again.”

Danny let his anger slip away and his shoulders slumped. 

“Babe, I haven’t left. I’m still here. I may not be in this office or at your side in the field, but I’m still in Honolulu. I’m still nearby. I’m still here when you need me.”

Steve swallowed and nodded. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets.

“I know. I know I just…I loved working with you. I never realized how much until you left.”

Danny’s mouth quirked up into a soft, fond smile. He stood up from the couch and walked over to stand only a few inches from Steve. He looked up at his best friend.

“I loved working with you too, babe. Despite your insanity and reckless ways.” Danny closed his eyes for a moment and took in a ragged breath before returning his gaze to his friend. “Babe, leaving Five-0, stepping aside as your partner was one of the hardest things I’ve ever had to do, believe me. I miss you. I miss the team. But I love my new work. I love teaching. I feel like I’ve found my place after drifting for so long. I’m happy, babe. Well…as happy as I can be without my best friend by my side sharing that happiness with me.”

Steve swallowed thickly.

“I want to, I want to be happy for you. I do. I just…I need some time. I need you to be patient with me. I’ll come around, Danno. I promise.”

Steve dropped his eyes to the floor. When he spoke again his voice was barely a whisper.

“I don’t want to lose you and Grace and Charlie. You’re my family. I don’t want to lose you.”

Danny reached up and cupped the back of Steve’s neck giving it a squeeze. Steve's eyes slowly came up to meet his.

“You won’t lose us. You’re as important to us as we are to you, babe. We love you. I love you. OK? Will you remember that?”

A shy smile slowly spread across Steve's face.

“Yeah.”

Danny tugged gently on Steve’ neck pulling the taller man forward into a tight hug. Danny felt Steve melt against him as he wrapped his arms around the SEAL and squeezed him tightly. Cheers and catcalls interrupted the hug and the two men pulled apart and looked over into the bullpen. Danny’s students were watching them with grins on their faces while Kono, Chin and Lou smiled at them both in relief.

Danny stepped slightly away from Steve and slapped a hand over his face.

“Great. I’m never going to hear the end of this,” he sighed.

Steve chuckled and wrapped an arm around his best friend’s shoulders and hugged the smaller man to his side, unconcerned about their watching audience.

“Don’t worry, Danno. If they bug you too much I’ll come to the school with my thigh holsters and bullet proof vest and scare the shit out of them.”

Danny rolled his eyes but chuckled indulgently. 

“Thanks Super SEAL. You're always there when I need you."

The end.


End file.
